


Promise Me This

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Could I Be Yours? [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Divorce Lmao, Fluff, Fundy Is Human Because Furries Lowkey Scare Me, Fundy Lowkey Hates George, Light Angst, M/M, My Own AU, Not Really A Ship Chapter But This Is A QNF Series, Sad Fundy, no beta we die like george in manhunt, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: Both Quackity and George knew that they couldn’t keep this a secret from Fundy. They had to tell him how much of a scum his “husband” actually was.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Mentioned Clay| Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Could I Be Yours? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057724
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	Promise Me This

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!! Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, there are more details in my update book on why I didn't. Anyways, I have like a Q and A thing I was thinking about doing. So ask me questions and I’ll answer them! First question, 
> 
> How old do you think I am?

It was 8 in the morning. His usual time for getting up. He got changed and was sitting in the living room drinking a hot mug of freshly made coffee. He didn’t expect, however, to have to get up to two men knocking on his door. He didn’t expect one of them to be George.

“Can I help you?” Fundy asked rather tense. He always had some sort of sour feelings for George, he didn’t hate him he just disliked him. Mainly because of how close he was to Dream, but now that Fundy and him were married there was no way George could get in the way. Especially because of how close him and Quackity were getting at the moment.

“Hey Fundy! Uh, we have to tell you something. It’s really important.” Quackity was the first to speak up when he saw George also tense up. Placing a firm hand on the shorter shoulder in reassurance as Fundy led them inside his house.

“What’s so important that you had to come here and ruin my nice morning?”

Once again, Quackity spoke first:

“Well, your husbands a scoundrel-“ 

Get out of my house.” 

A few seconds of silence passed the three men, the awkward tension had somehow grown to a whole new level of “uncomfortable”. George cleared his throat and stood up, seemingly getting himself together and calming his sense.

“What Quackity was trying to say was something happened yesterday at spawn.” Fundy eyed him carefully but listened with a mild curiosity. “Look, I know you and I have never gotten along. But let’s put that behind us and focus on our situation.”

“I have no idea what your talking about. But I’ll listen, don’t blame me if I have to end up kicking you out.”

With a shaky breath, George told Fundy what had happened in the Spruce Tree Forest yesterday. He spoke of how he was out to clear his mind, how Dream appeared out of no where and spoke to him. And with a heavy heart he told how Dream had tried to cheat on Fundy with George. And how he ran away leaving a rather frustrated Dream in the forest.

“No... None of this is true! Your a liar!” Fundys voice said otherwise, it was cracking and tears were bound to fall. He knew it was the truth, no matter how hard he tried to deny it there was no escaping the truth behind George’s words.

“Fundy, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen...” Quackity put an arm around George in a comforting embrace. The Brit was starting to feel guilty for no reason, and everyone knows George is a shitty liar, so he couldn’t hide his emotions.

The silence came back, but this time it was more of a relieving one. Fundy was still coming to terms with the fact that Dream didn’t love him, George was still trying to cope with his overflowing emotions, and Quackity had to somehow make it through this without reaching out and kissing George like they were a couple. Which they weren’t. Seeing George so fragile and broken made Quackity feel so upset, especially when he starts to cry.

“Fundy, What are you going to do now..?” Quackity asked softly. The red heard looked at him with pitiful eyes.

“I have no choice but to divorce him, if he doesn’t love me then he doesn’t deserve me. I can’t let him use me for power like this.” Quackity nodded in response. If was true, no one knew what’s behind Dream mask. He can act like he’s as dumb a simp brick, but in the end he is one of the key players. He’s just like any other big shot, power hungry and plays with others emotions.

“Yeah! Fundy, you show ‘em you don’t need no man!” George suddenly called out laughing. It defiantly lifted the solemn mood around them as they all laughed together.

The trio seemed to hang out for a while before George and Quackity went home, before they left Fundy caught Quackitys arm to talk to him about his relationship with a certain brunette.

“Why haven’t you made any moves yet? It’s obvious you like each other!” Fundy asked teasingly. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and laughed in embarrassment.

“I have, I've already confessed. But I promised George that when he was ready we would talk about it. At the moment his mind has been a bit swirled around, I don’t think he’s ready for a relationship yet.”

“Quackity! Your such a gentlemen! But that actually makes a lot of sense, but I can definitely see you two getting hitched.” Such comments only made Quackitys face to get even more red, once again he laughed it off and lightly punched Fundy in the shoulder before saying goodbye anon catching up with George.

After that the two friends were sitting on the couch together watching a movie, their usual routine when they spent time together. Moments like this is what George loves best about his friendship with its Quackity, they could laugh and be themselves no matter what the situation was. He liked how patient Quacktiy was with his feelings, it was rather endearing and made George feel loved. Dream was nothing like Quackity. Dreams feelings always felt rushed and fast, he was pushy and demanding. Quackity was soft, and took his time. He never rushed George or begged him to say “I love you” to him.

It was obvious he had fell for Quackity, but was he still over Dream? Even after what he did. After he played both George and Fundy as pawns in his game to get success. George still couldn’t help but feel some sort of attraction towards Dream. That’s why he couldn’t accept Quackitys feelings yet, it wouldn’t be fair to Quackity. He promised himself that when he get over Dream he’ll them accept the feelings that he knows he has a mutual feelings for.

George looked up at Quackity, who was munching on popcorn and intently watching the TV screen. He could feel the heavy blanket of sleep pull him down and into a warm embrace as he cuddled up to Quackity. He could hear the younger giggle as an arm went around his waist and pulled him closer. Before he drifted to sleep he muttered something. Quackity didn’t get the full message but he somehow knew what George had said.

“I love you, too George.”

**Author's Note:**

> What if Fundy and George were super close after this, like if they had kind of a brotherly bond? 
> 
> I’ll make a summary of my AU in my update book, Kay? :)


End file.
